


Prince Haru and His Mistress

by unacctmango



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Art, Gift Art, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, makoharu valentine 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacctmango/pseuds/unacctmango
Summary: Hello strawberry_swirl!I myself have a soft spot for any royalty related free au, so this was a pleasure to make. I had a great time painting this and adding lots of little details with watercolors, so I hope my love for makoharu shows. I hope you have a great valentine's day and that this helps to make your day even better or more special <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberry_swirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_swirl/gifts).



> Hello strawberry_swirl!  
> I myself have a soft spot for any royalty related free au, so this was a pleasure to make. I had a great time painting this and adding lots of little details with watercolors, so I hope my love for makoharu shows. I hope you have a great valentine's day and that this helps to make your day even better or more special <3


End file.
